derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek
Shrek (also known as Love, Life, and the Ogrelord) is a dank and powerful Meme God worshipped by all who live in the Shrek Republic. Appearance Shrek looks like fukkin Shrek. History Shrek was one of the original Meme Gods, created in the dawn of time. He was a dank Meme God, known throughout the world for millennia. Eventually his followers formed a nation in his name, called the Shrek Republic. Shrek came to believe the mortal world would need his aid in the coming times, and appeared to his followers, promising to protect them and help them grow. He achieved this goal, becoming the leader of the Shrek Republic. He led the nation to a period of prolonged peace until their war with Duloc, lead by Shrek's enemy Farquaad. However, when an unknown threat appeared and called for Shrek's attention, the ogrelord left the mortal realm for a time. During this time there was....an aberration.... a being now known as Evil Shrek began to appear, being feared by all. Even the most devout followers of Ogreism feared their God had gone mad. But luckily, Shrek returned and bested his evil counterpart, returning peace to the Shrek Republic, and saving the anuses of it's children from Evil Shrek's wrath. Later on Shrek realized he alone could not protect the mortal realm. As the other Meme Gods could be....difficult, he met with a group of extraordinary mortals, and together they formed the Sense of Right Alliance, a group dedicated to protecting the world not unlike Derp Cat Legion. With his new team and the people of the Shrek Republic behind him, Shrek would continue to spread love and life to all those who choose to believe. Of note, Shrek also became a member of the Thot Patrol while on an adventure in another universe and is the liaison between the Sense of Right Alliance and the Thot Patrol. Abilities * Meme God Powers * Strength: Shrek is notably strong for a Meme God, even while limiting himself he can lift and throw heavy objects with ease, being comparable to The Hulk. * The Swamp of Life: When Shrek needs to create or save a life, he uses a pool he made centuries ago called the Swamp of Life to imbue life upon them. * Fart of Death: "Better our than in", is one of Shrek's mottos, and that could not be more true with this unique ability. He can release a far so powerful the stench kills all in a 50-mile radius. Used in the Shrek-Dulocian War to wipe out an entire army of Duloc troops. * All Star: Shrek can unleash a power sound wave at will, in the form of the song "All Star". He can control whether it is normal or Earrape as well. * Sonic Roar: Shrek can release a loud and powerful roar that can send enemies flying back or running for their lives. Trivia * Shrek was one of the first Meme Gods we came up with. Category:Gods Category:Dank Memes Category:Meme Gods Category:Shrek Category:World Leaders Category:Sense of Right Alliance Category:Memes Category:Ogres Category:Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:United Memes Ambassadors